In an open platform like Android, anyone can develop applications, and the developed applications are distributed freely through e-mail or web and can be operated by any terminal.
In an open platform, with no distinction between commercial environments and development environments, development applications are transmitted and installed freely. There are issues relating to software piracy, such as unauthorized use and unauthorized copy. Furthermore, even if developers with ill intentions distribute applications including malicious code or modify existing applications to include malicious code and distribute them, there is no way to prevent this.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for managing application installation, an electronic device, and a certificate system.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.